Talk:Episode 2: Laced With Poison/@comment-4325411-20130722042409
So first off sorry for not notifing anyone that I would be gone all weekend. I thought we werent going the night before but I guess we did! Thank god for wi-fi or else I wouldnt have been able to read this episode. And my opinion of it is......its good. Its really good. It was defenitely enjoyable, although to me it was not as great as Chapter 1. Either way, good job Hinton! First off, Annie is the best! That Penny line made me laugh my face off. And poor her, she did not deserve to get her teeth ripped out. Killian is also awesome. Him, threatening?! I love his excuse for starting The Poison Apples, genius! Also, even though Rachel is still doing absoultely nothing for me, I love her nickname. Yay, Deric! I still friendship them but honestly no matter what way they are so CUTE. I was trying not to laugh when Anna was singing as well because really, she is nuts. And thats why I love her! This little love triangle (ok obessive one sided crusher/gay guy stuck in the middle/bad boy boyfriend that can and will kick her teeth in traingle) is going to be great, I can feel it. Now I know why this is on here! So many f words and that line about playing with each others junk, ah! I didnt know you could go that far Hinton. Bravo. Although a quip of mine is the fighting. I get Audrey and Percy since well their evil, but really not EVERYONE in The Flawless Fantasies would fight. That was a problem I had with the threesome songs episode in season 2 of Fusion and I have that problem here. Sorry, just seems out of place and redundant thats all Side note: I just realized that Moran can either sound like more-an or mor-on. Oops..I did it again! Also, I would think that their would be MORE applause than was given for The Poison Apples, at least the first time. If there was more the first time (especially if TPA's went second), then it would give TFF more motivation to win, and then Audrey would get pissed off when they do get tons of clapping for them the second time. I feel that would have been more effective. Anyways, poor Amelia! I hated Audrey in this episode, and not in a Chapter 1 way. What a bitch! At least Annie, Megan, Zach, and Herk (really Herk?) will be in TFF after Nationals! Yay! And Amelia got a solo! Double yay! And the PeTinLey (Peter/Tina/Henley) love traingle is IN. A. FFFECT. Triple yay!!! Oh and Robyer (Cloak/Kyler) sexy times!! Infinity yay!!! Alright, my final bad part. When I read the spoilers for this, I thought there would be some tension with singing boy/girl songs. When I read it, it wasn't even there! Just a couple lines about it doesnt really include it. I know I'm nitpicking but really, last episode was flawless and I found there were a lot of low points in this one. I'm really sorry but thats just how I feel. The songs were all great. I love MCR and FOB to death so The Poison Apples win in terms of song choice, but The Flawless Fantasies win because I'm bias. The shortened auditions reminded me of the first episode of actual Glee and I loved that, espically I Want To hold Your Hand and Tea Party. My favorite song though has to be a tie between Thnks Fr Th Mmrs and F*ck You, mainly because I love TPA's performance and F*ck You is one of my favorite songs and it brought me back to the days where I would blast this song on repeat. Now for my ratings: Best Character: Annie, Anna and Amelia (My personal A-Team) Best Song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs and F*ck You Best Line: "Threatening? Me?! Never!" Best Scene: After the second rounf with Amelia Best Couple Interaction: Deric 4 The Win! Best Friendship Interaction: Again, Deric 4 The Win! Rating: 7.5/10 (sorry ;'( ) I still think it was excellant though Hinton. Good job and I cant wait for episode 3! :)